Once Upon A Time
by daidreamer68
Summary: She is 16yrs old, living with Serena's boyfriend Darien also the missing link to someone's past. The sailors don't trust her but can they learn to trust her when they realize that she is the only one that can stop the battle? Sum sucks but read and review


                                                                **Once Upon A Time**

Author's Note: This is my first Sailor Moon fan fiction so please go easy on me! I've been a huge fan of Sailor Moon since the show first came out and I lived in Japan, and I'm American. Read and review please!! Email me at daidreamer68@Yahoo.com, if you have a comment, or a question but REVIEW IT!! This is all fan fiction all righty! Thanks! The whole chapter won't be like the whole once upon a time thing it was just a good idea to start this story!!!!

                                                                                **Chapter One: Remembrance**

         _*Around 3002*_

Once upon a time, in the beautiful Imperial Silver Crystal Palace, there was a young girl. The eldest daughter of the Queen and The King, she took care of her younger sister, just as she was expected to. Her duties didn't mean nothing to Darenne, named after her father Darien and her mother Serenity, she was in love with Themsis who was working for Sailor Galaxia or Sailor Galaxia was working for him. Her love and her faithfulness remain in her heart no matter how many times she was told that she could not marry him, for he was the Midnight Prince. {A/n: that is the corniest name ever but ohh well} Themsis and Darenne loved each other, very much, they kept their love for each other a secret, knowing that the palace would take them away from each other if they known.

"I cannot love you, Princess. Not anymore" Themsis once said holding onto Darenne's small hands, he kissed them hoping she'll get the point. She smiled, kissing his hands back.

"But you can, it doesn't matter what others think and how they feel, all that matters is that you and I join each other as one. See, Themsis, my feelings for you will never go away." Darenne whispered to Themsis as he smiled down at Darenne.

"We can get married, the next night. Meet me hear at midnight." Themsis whispered to Darenne as he bent down to kiss Darenne on the lips, "Promise, you'll meet me here." Darenne nod her head.

"I promise. Where are we going to run?" Darenne, "Where are we going to hide?" Themsis shook his head.

"I do not know, Princess. But to be together, I'll risk everything I have." Themsis said kissing the Princess, "You must go." Darenne raised her head up noticing that Themsis already disappeared and her little sister Reeny was standing right in front of her.

*"Didn't you hear me when I called? Mother and father are going to be so mad." Reeny said as Darenne smiled. Reeny was always trying to be as perfect as their mother but nobody could be that perfect. Luckily for Darenne, she took after her father; the only thing that she didn't take after her father was her mother's big eyes. 

"Ohh Little Lady, you are such a goody good sometimes." Darenne said happily as she held her hand out for her little sister to take her hand, "Come on Reeny, take my hand." Reeny took Darenne's hand as they walked into the Palace. Standing in the doorway of Darenne's room was her parents, angry, especially her father.

"We will be banishing, Themsis from this city." Neo-Queen Serenity, said as Darenne's eyes filled with tears. She gasped, how did they know?

"But mother why?" Darenne asked as King Darien sighed. He held onto Darenne's shoulder and squeezed.

"Because he is our enemy, he kills people like us." King Darien said as Darenne pushed her father's hand off of her shoulder.

"How dare you say that? I love him, and he loves me! He would never hurt me, again! I know he has in the past but he wouldn't do so again!" Darenne screamed as the Queen sighed.

"Then I am afraid I will have to lock you away." Neo-Queen Serenity, said. Darenne gasped again as her mother closed the door on Darenne; she heard the door lock, "Make sure she doesn't leave." Darenne listened for footsteps as she threw herself out of the window. In her flowing dark pink and cream dress it was hard for her to climb down the palace but she did anyways. She smiled as she ran through the dark forest to reach Themsis, who was waiting for her. As always he was wearing a black suit like outfit, frowning.

*"What's the problem, Themsis?" Darenne asked. Themsis didn't seem to hear her, he was looking around. The moon was shinning bright and the night was dark, a beautiful darkness, Themsis had always said but he was the Midnight Prince.

"Something doesn't feel right, Darenne." Themsis said, "Don't you just feel something different?" Darenne shook her head as she joined Themsis; he took her hand kissing it once again.

"All I feel is warmth, and love, I also feel you." Darenne said as Themsis smiled kissing Darenne on her head. Themsis was around 6'5, wavy blonde hair, dark green eyes, cat eyes Darenne called them, and he was absolutely beautiful or handsome, whatever you want to call him. He was her one and only true love, she was so lucky to have him, but others like the Sailor Soldiers would say, unlucky to even to have him like her. Suddenly a ball of fire was thrown down at the foot of Themsis and Darenne's foot.

"Omigod we are being attacked!" Themsis yelled as he started running with Darenne's hand in his. Darenne screamed as her dress caught on fire, "Move it, Darenne!" 

"My dress! Wait, Themsis where are we going? We need to return back to the Palace! I have to get my music box!" Darenne said as Themsis nodded, disappearing them both and relocated them at the Palace in Darenne's house.

"Be quick." Themsis hissed as Darenne nodded. She heard her mother talk quietly to her father, Darenne ignored them as she grabbed her heart-shaped music boxed. It was given to her by Themsis on her fifteenth birthday, "Do you still have the key?" Darenne nodded again showing the key, which was actually a ring on her finger, symbolizing her love for Themsis. A loud noise hit outside the palace, "They are officially attacking us."

"Who? And what do you mean by us?" Darenne asked as Themsis brought her into her arms and shhed her.

"Sailor Galaxia...you must promise me that when we see each other again that you'll love me and will forgive me." Themsis said as Darenne looked confused.

"I promise and forgive you for what?" Darenne said as Themsis shook his head.

"Forgive me for saving you, Darenne." Themsis said as they went outside to the balcony, he slightly pushed her off.

"What are you doing, Themsis!" Darenne screamed as Themsis pushed her off completely holding onto her hand, it was slipping Themsis knew.

"Saving you, hopefully." Themsis said, "I'll win this battle for you, Darenne. Even if I die trying." Themsis noticed that the ring was slipping off.

"PULL _ME _**UP** PULL _ME_ **UP**!" Darenne screamed as Themsis tried but his hands were too sweaty, Darenne slipped and so did the ring. Themsis made a red bubble for Darenne to float in.

"I love you Darenne." Themsis whispered as Darenne floated away. 

                                                                                *1988*

Themsis was watching the sunset, talking to himself. It was Valentines Day and he didn't get a single card or chocolate from anyone. Themsis knew he wasn't going to get one but he just hoped that he was wrong. Themsis was eight years old in the second grade and last year was the last year you had to bring cards for everyone.

"What's the matter?" A beautiful young girl said coming up to Themsis, he smiled as he watched her join him.

"I'm Themsis, I **hate **Valentines Day." He murmured as the girl stared at her roses. She didn't hate Valentines Day; she got plenty of things from people who loved her. 

"Well I am going to make you not hate Valentines okay?" She said as she pulled out four roses, a pink one, a red one, a white one and a black one and handed them each to him, "Happy Valentines." She walked away after she gave him the roses he smiled as she saw her walk away. If only I'll see her again.

                                                                                *2002*

**{A/n: this is the last time I am probably going back in time}**

"Darien, thanks." Reece Windelles said as she dropped her bags on the floor. She was staying with Darien until she was old enough to get a place of her own, since Reece's parents were declared dead. Darien nodded as Serena glared at the girl. Serena has been jealous of the attention Reece has been getting from Darien for the last five months. Even though Reece didn't see Darien as a boyfriend or even a crush, Serena was still worried about Darien liking the girl.

"Welcome, Reece. So when Serena when are you going to let Reece meet your friends?" Darien asked raising his eyebrows. Serena groaned she promised Darien so now she was going to have to live up to her promise.

"Come on, Reece." Serena said groaning as Reece was pulled out of the apartment, "I hope you enjoy meeting my friends." Reece smiled.

"Thank you, Serena. Even though, you do not like me." Reece said bluntly walking ahead of Serena, "Jealously doesn't become you, Serena."

"I am not jealous of you." Serena yelled as Reece nod her head. Yeah like she believed some blonde meatball head. It was funny to watch Serena get jealous of Reece just because Reece had Darien's attention, but he was only trying to make sure that Reece was okay. They made it to Raye's temple and Serena saw them through the window pigging out on cookies, "Ohh they are eating cookies!"

"Hi you must be Reece." Raye said smiling as Reece pulled at her curly brown hair and smiled.

"Of course I am Reece, who else would I be?" Reece said annoyed. She hated when people asked that who else was she supposed to me? She couldn't be what everyone wanted her to be, even though Reece would like to be but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry about your parents, I know what you are going through." Lita said as Reece stared at the girl, with her eyes filling with tears.

"No you don't! You'll never understand!" With that Reece ran away.

"Maybe I should go after her." Serena said as Luna shook her head as she watched the girl go.

"No I think she needs to be by herself." Luna said.

*"Move it, asshole!" Reece screamed as she looked up to see whom she ran into. She ran into a beautiful blonde guy with wavy hair, big green eyes, and he was around 6'4.

"Sorry, what happened the mall is on fire." He said laughing. Reece stared up at the guy; he was totally hot but wow what a jerk. Reece wanted to pound her small fist into that big head of his.

"No the mall isn't on fire, but if you don't shut up I'll set you on fire." Reece snapped as the guy laughed again. 

_Is he getting a kick out of laughing at me_, Reece thought.

"Sure you would, kiddo watch out, next time all right?" He said walking off coolly. Reece was fuming the guy called her a kid, just because she was sixteen years old in a 14 yr old body doesn't mean he could call her a kid.

"

Ohh boys make me so mad!" Reece said fuming as someone tapped her on the shoulder, it was a relief when she realized it was Darien, "Ohh Darien it's just you."

"Why aren't you with, Serena?" Darien asked smiling, "Did she do something stupid?"

"Her friends did." Reece said walking away as she heard Darien snicker, "Guys are such jerks." Reece decided that if she would just sit down for a moment a enjoy the scenery maybe she could calm down. _Ohh momma and daddy I miss you so,_ Reece thought.

Author's Note: Sorry Chapter sucked but I just want you guys to review! This is my first Sailor Moon fan fiction and my first fan fiction on fanfiction.net! So just review please!!


End file.
